


Меч / The sword

by gemoprod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemoprod/pseuds/gemoprod
Summary: Дин сражается с Михаилом каждый день, каждую секунду.





	Меч / The sword

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818134) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



Дин борется. Он сражается с Михаилом каждый день, каждую секунду, натягивает цепи, стучит и бьет по стенам, что держат его пленником внутри собственного тела. Он кричит и рычит через кляп, который Михаил надел на него, чтобы, по крайней мере, заглушить постоянный поток угроз. И Дин не собирается останавливаться.

Но он устал.

Устал от постоянной борьбы, от необходимости быть сильным все время, не получая ни минуты передышки. Он устал от всего этого так сильно, что Михаил мог почувствовать момент, когда Дин впустил его - словно удар, обрушившийся на него, настолько мощный, что он не сразу смог снова встать на ноги и получить под полный контроль то, что отныне принадлежит ему.

Конечно, Дин сопротивляется, пытается вернуть то, что у него забрали, или хотя бы помешать Михаилу, замедлить и удержать его. Он полон решимости уничтожить Михаила, чего бы это ему ни стоило, сокрушить его, если тот посмеет причинить вред или разрушить что-нибудь. _Если ты попытаешься сделать с моей планетой то же, что сделал со своей, я тебя убью_ , - обещает Дин со спокойной, твердой уверенностью, стоит Михаилу лишь задуматься об этом.

Нелепо, но Михаил склонен ему поверить. Он был в сознании Дина и тщательно изучил его, просеивая жизнь своего сосуда на этой земле, в аду и чистилище, и во всех мирах, которые Дин посетил между ними. Он видел невозможные вещи, которые Дину удалось совершить, непобедимых врагов, которых ему удалось победить, непреодолимые трудности, которые он преодолел. Впечатляющий список.

Он видел силу Дина. Его желание сражаться до конца и даже дальше.

Может быть, именно поэтому Михаил не совершает никаких действий, пока довольствуясь возможностью просто ходить по этой Новой Земле и восхищаться ее чудесами. Он использует тело Дина, чтобы прокатиться по всей планете, наблюдать, дегустировать, трогать, учиться. Михаил за рулем, Дин на пассажирском сиденье, и на этот раз — нет решений, которые он мог бы принять, нет стратегии, которую он мог бы разработать, нет семьи, которая поддерживала его, нет друзей, которые мотивировали, нет армии, которую он повел бы за собой.

Михаил думает, что, возможно, именно поэтому Дин сражается, но не побеждает.


End file.
